


Spoiled Surprise

by Nyphette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple becomes jealous after discovering Belle's newest lingerie purchase! Takes place some time in Storybrooke's future - after yet another magical crisis.  </p><p>Prompt and title by Jenkisworld  (Thank you always for the support!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow my writing updates and projects on Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics

Burning with excitement, Gold closed the shop, wearing a smile as he pocketed his keys and lifted his eyes as he started crossing the street. Today, the sky was clear; the temperature was balmy with the scent of flowers and the aroma of Granny’s cooking in the air. The perfect spring day accompanied by a cool breeze.

His expensive, shining leather shoes patted against the pavement as he continued through the streets of Storybrooke, heading toward the library. Rumple was going to surprise Belle and take her out to lunch. After all the recent chaos, his wife deserved a treat. Besides, he missed the sight of her smile.

Entering the library, he immediately saw Belle behind the information desk stacking books. Hearing the door, his beautiful bride looked up and smiled broadly at the sight of him.

“Hey,” she greeted cheerfully.

“Hey,” Rumple said with the usual air of amazement that always took his breath away the second his gaze settled her face.

“What are you doing here,” she asked as he moved behind the counter. Without hesitation, Belle moved into his arms for a hug. 

Feeling an untold amount of completion of having Belle in his embrace, Gold couldn’t stop smiling. Rumple wanted nothing more than to ensure his wife’s utter happiness until the end of their days.

“I came to take you out for a surprise lunch,” he said as he glimpsed a shopping bag stuffed with tissue paper sitting on a chair behind her.

“I’m starving,” Belle said just before kissing his cheek. “Just let me put these few books back on the shelves and I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” Rumple nodded, stepping aside so Belle could head back to the stacks.

Taking a moment to admire the view, Rumple’s attention shifted to the bag. Curious, he moved forward to peek beneath the paper and glimpse the contents. As realization dawned, the blush actually colored his cheeks. Nestled between the layers of pale yellow tissue paper was a matching set of golden colored silk lingerie. A bra with sparkling sequins and what looked like a thong and …garter belt?

Hearing footsteps, Gold hurried away from the bag and around the counter, wearing a look of total innocence when Belle came back into view. Grabbing her light jacket and keys, she took her husband’s hand and happily walked with him over to Granny’s. Dining on hamburgers and iced tea, Belle gazed across the table at her husband, admiring the fullness of his lips, the character of his nose, and the depth of emotion in his beautiful dark eyes, falling even more in love.

Rumple talked about the shop, she about the library, and they both expressed a relief at not having to deal with any magical crisis for a while. Sure, the curse was still in pace, but in the meantime they were living a happy, content life. After lunch, Rumple walked is wife back to the library, promising to see her later that night.

Lacing his fingers through hers, Rumple brought them to his lips. Their eyes met and held. Breath catching, desire rising, Rumple cupped her cheek in his palm, inching closer until their lips brushed softly. Once, twice…

Hearing Belle’s sweet little moan, Gold deepened the kiss, yanking his wife to him as if he could absorb her essence into his frame. Unfortunately, he could not forget they were standing out on a very public sidewalk for all to see. They could go inside the library, but anyone could walk in and interrupt them.

Regretfully, Rumple broke the kiss, holding Belle just a little longer before letting her go. “Until this evening,” he said thickly.

Cheeks flushed, eyes swimming with passion, Belle simply nodded. Walking back into the library on wobbling knees, she glanced over her shoulder to see her husband giving her a scalding look of promise. Inhaling a deep breath when the door closed behind her, Belle tried shaking off her arousal. There was work to be done. 

Tucking her jacket back behind the counter, she glanced at the bag of lingerie she bought this morning. There was a very special occasion coming up and this was part of the big surprise. Getting back to work, Rumple, and her plans for the future event, was pushed far from her mind.

Grumpy when he walked through the front door later that evening, Gold was not pleased about receiving a customer just before closing, which made him late getting here. Calling Belle, he headed up to their bedroom.

Belle was in the tub soaking, but she happily told him there was a plate still warming on the stove. Thanking her, he moved to the closet to hang up his suit jacket. Hidden behind some of her shoes, Gold spotted the lingerie bag. Smiling, he headed down to get his dinner, hoping to see his wife wearing those fancy undergarments when he returned to her side.

Closing her eyes, Rumple could picture her now, her breasts displayed perfectly in the bra, the panties covering just enough to tease, yet hinting at coming delights. Her beautiful, sculpted legs would take on a perfect silhouette with the pair of heels on her feet.

Groaning as his erection strained in is pants, Rumple resisted the urge to satisfy his ache here and now. Belle would be waiting for him. Finishing his dinner, he headed back up to their bed only to see the lights out. Belle was in bed, fast asleep.

Tampering down his own disappointment, Rumple changed into his pajamas to join her. They both endured a long day. Maybe Belle would surprise him tomorrow. However, when he came home the next evening, the lingerie bag disappeared from the closet. He searched, but there was no sign of the items.

Confused, Rumple debated asking Belle what happened to the underwear, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to broach the subject. Instead, he waited, hoping Belle would give a clue, all the while questioning why a woman like Belle loved him at all.

His wife was beautiful and smart and funny and brave and she deserved the best life had to offer. Instead, she chose to love a man like him who made so many mistakes they couldn’t be counted. He was a man no one could love. A man people abandoned. Belle was the only one who even fought for him. _Him _: with his strange nose, skinny frame, and lack of courage.__

Rumple never fully understood what Belle ever found to love about him and all his self-doubt plagued him as he watched Belle smile and wave at Grumpy as they passed in the street, saw her laugh at a silly joke made when Whale walked into the library, or leave their booth at Granny’s to talk to Archie.

Seeing the last exchange, a horrible thought filled his head. What if Belle bought the lingerie to wear for someone else? Even as his heart fell to his knees, he scoffed off the possibility. Belle was not the type of woman to cheat. So why did his suspicions keep gnawing at his brain?

“Where is it,” he asked that night as they were preparing for bed.

“Where’s what,” she asked casually as she rubbed lotion on her hands.

“You know,” he accused.

Blinking, Belle was honestly baffled. Lately, she could tell her husband was upset, that he kept his distance and she didn’t want to pry. Yes, she missed the natural intimacy they always shared and she wanted to ask, but Rumple seemed to have so much on his mind. Now he acted ready to talk, but he wasn’t making sense.

“Rumple-”

“Are you seeing someone else?”

The question made her jaw drop. “How can you even say such a thing?!”

The shock on Belle’s face was obvious, causing Rumple to have doubts. Still, he wanted to know why his wife was hiding lingerie from him.

“Because it was supported to be a surprise for your birthday,” Belle exclaimed when Rumple told her the story. Walking over to the dresser, Belle opened a drawer, dug through to the bottom, and pulled out the items. “You mean these, right?”

Ashamed for having doubted her, Rumple looked down, mumbling apologies. Moving to sit by his side, Belle cupped his cheek, running her hands over the slight growth of stubble. “You know I love you,” she said softly. “You are my one and only. You know that.”

Nodding, Rumple lifted his eyes to hers, smiling before kissing her fingers. “I don’t deserve you,” he sighed. “I fear one day you will realize you can do better and leave.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head, leaning forward to kiss is lips. “There is no one better than you.”

Rumple scoffed. “There are plenty of men-”

“But I don’t love any of them,” Belle insisted. “I love _you _.”__

To prove her words, Belle kissed him again, deeper this time. With a whimpering moan, Rumple returned the touch. As her arms wrapped around his neck, the gold lingerie slipped from her fingers to fall to the floor.

Letting loose a growl, Rumple rolled Belle over so he rested on top of her soft flesh. As the kiss went on and on, their hands exploring and touching every bit of skin they could reach, the couple whispered words of love and devotion. Tugging at clothing, Rumple was eager to have his wife naked. Yanking off her pajama top, cupping her naked breast in his hand, he ran his thumb over her nipple until he felt the nub peak.

Panting, Belle arched into his body, pushing the silk shirt off his shoulders, running her palms over his naked back. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered.

Grunting in response, Rumple fought for control. His erection throbbed with need and not pounding hard into her tight warmth was taking all of his willpower. Kissing a path down her neck, he moved to suck a nipple as his hand smoothed down her body. Fingers grabbed her panties, tearing the fabric down her legs, and tossing the garment aside. 

Returning his hand to her body, Rumple kissed her other breast as his fingers stroked the outer folds of her sex. “Open for me, my sweet Belle.”

Crying out, Belle’s fingers clutched his hair, holding Rumple to her body even as she let her knees fall open at his command. Another cry escaped her lips at the first glide of his fingers against her inner folds.

“Rumple,” she whimpered in delight as he ran his fingertips expertly up and down, coating her sex in her own juices before gently rubbing her clit.

Eager to become one, the couple kissed and moved together as the pleasure built between them. Belle moved her hips in time with his stroking fingers, opening her eyes to see him looking down at her. This coupling would be quick and intense. Teasing and playing could wait until they took the edge off. At this moment, Rumple needed to possess Belle and state his claim. He needed to purge his jealousy and see proof that Belle was well and truly his.

Understanding, Belle pulled him down for a hot kiss. As their tongues dueled, Belle dug her nails into the flesh of her husband’s shoulders, panting as the heat rose, grinding into the pleasure his hand offered. 

“I want to feel you,” she panted in his ear.

A growl sounded low in his throat just before Rumple for his mouth away from her lips. A heated look passed between them in that moment. Easing back just enough to push the silk bottoms down his legs and over his feet, Rumple then sat before Belle, letting his full erection stand proudly between them, watching her intensely as her gaze traveled down his length and up again. Breathing heavily, Rumple watched his beloved lick her lips as she reached out to grasp his thick penis.

His beautiful Belle knew just how to squeeze him, stroke him! Letting his head fall back, Rumple thrust eagerly into her hand, panting her name. The moment he felt her tongue circling the tip of his cock, his eyes snapped open.

Seizing her shoulders, he pushed Belle back against the pillows. If she kept sucking him, this moment would end far too soon. As it was, there would be a frenzied coupling, but he was going to make damn sure Belle came first. Rumple always took care of her this way. Pushing her knees open, Rumple moved to settle between her thighs, letting his thick erection press into the soft flesh of her lower belly as he captured her lips for a long, heated kiss.

Feeling the tip of his cock grinding into her belly even as their kiss curled her toes, Belle knew she couldn’t be satisfied until he was fully inside her. “Rumple,” she moaned into his mouth. 

In response, his hand moved to massage her breast, playing with her nipple, making her melt. As arm liquid gushed between her legs, Belle’s movements grew more frantic and needy. Her moans of delight turned into pleas for release.

Rumple didn’t keep her waiting. Locking eyes with his true love, he positioned his penis at her entrance, maintaining eye contact as he gently pushed inside her welcoming body until he was buried to the hilt.

“Oh,” he whimpered when her warmth clenched him tight.

Overwhelmed, Rumple fell on his forearms, his forehead resting on hers, breathing her name, as his hips rolled slowly against her flesh.

“I love you, Rumple,” Belle whispered as the slow rhythm of give and take sent thrills through her blood. “Please,” she gasped as his cock hit just the right spot.

Voice hitching, Belle’s legs wrapped around his waist, moving in time with his every thrust. When they picked up speed, her nails dug into the skin on his back, the pleasure intensifying and drowning out all her other senses.. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as the pressure built and built, making her body go wild for release as her cries hit the ceiling.

Loving the sight of Belle’s pleasure, knowing he was the one driving her crazy from the intensity of it all, Rumple moved faster. Hearing the slap of his sac against her flesh, feeling her juices coating his length and her warmth holding him tight, Rumple knew he was almost at the peak. Reaching down to rub Belle’s clit as his thrusts grew harder, he felt her body burst, heard her scream, and opened his eyes to watch her fall over the edge of pleasure.

The sight of Belle in the throes of passion sent him into his release; his seed spilling hard and hot into her sheath.

Thrusting until he was spent, collapsing on top of her blissfully content, Rumple smiled as Belle’s arms held him close. Feeling her lips raining little kisses over his face, he moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Holding his wife to him, Rumple was able to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Next time, they would use the gold lingerie. His birthday wasn’t the only occasion for such things, after all. They both knew the future would be happy and bright as they slept nestled in each other’s embrace, satisfied smiles on their faces.


End file.
